Micah Cullen
Micah Henry Cullen is the biological son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. He is a moon pool child born on Christmas day 2180. His story started in the 'A Lot To Learn' extra but continues in the Diamond Legacies short story. Name Micah was given the middle name Henry because that was the name Esme wanted to give her first son that died when she was human. Micah is nicknamed Mikey by the Cullen's. Personality and Description Micah is very reserved and quiet. He loves reading and studying with his dad. He is extremely compassionate and kind, something he got from both his parents but he has a gift for it. He is extremely aware of life around him and wouldnt hurt a fly. He wants to help as much as he can with the running of the Volturi. He was raised and grew up in Forks, where his parents wanted him to be raised but a few years after he was fully grown he moved to Chicago and his parents followed him back to the headquarters of the Volturi. Micah is extremely intelligent in medicine and people due to his studies. He is the primary surgeon in a hospital in Chicago, in his spare time he is a trusted adviser of Pancrazio. He is extremely observant and can read people soul's. Abilities He has a gift of compassion, observance and the ability to sense a persons true personality and soul. He can also sense life, not to the extremes of Anelie Balev but he can sense living things and their essences. He cannot control life like Anelie but he can feel living things around him. He sees them as a 'glow'. It consists of personality traits and the true essence of a living being. He knows good from evil, love from hate and the persons soul. He can see the individual traits and emotions of a person like 'waves' he can see when someone is lying or has attachments to others, such as love or hatred. He is also able to visually see soul mates and admits it is rarer than people realise. The only people he has confirmed are soul mates are Eddie and Esther, Esme and Carlisle and Edward and Bella. Although he does mention the vampires in his family have a much higher success rate than other species, suggesting that most of the vampire couples in the Cullen's are true soul mates. For more information see Soul Mate. His defensive ability native to being a Luna Bambini is to be able to sense evil in a persons personality. A Lot To Learn This extra is a monologue of Micah at about fifteen, he tells the story of his ability and how it works as well as his relationships with those around him. It tells us of how fascinated he is with life and humanity and wants to protect it at all costs. Diamond Legacies This story continues to reveal Micah and Ivana's life together and the workings of their relationship and jobs at the Volturi and hospital. Relationships Ivana Balev (best friend/partner/soul mate) Ivana is Micah's 'favourite' person. Her soul is almost addictive to Micah and she is one of the only people that truly understand him. They were both born out of their time and bond over their similarities. They are very close, living together, working together and basically sharing their lives together. They are extremely co-dependent as it is mentioned many times in Diamond Legacies they don't know how to function without the other. The pair have very deep feelings for each other and love each other very much. They become romantic in Diamond Legacies and conceive twin girls. In the last chapter Micah explains the pair are close and work together to raise their daughters and are basically a married couple without the piece of paper. Bella and Edward Cullen (sister and brother) Micah is the closest of his siblings to Bella and Edward. He shares a lot in common with them with books and medicine. Edward was also the first of his siblings Micah met and helped him understand his ability a lot. Carlisle Cullen (father) Micah looks up to his father a lot, he mentions he was the perfect role model growing up and always wanted to be like him, Micah is the heir to Carlisle's dynasty and business. He becomes a surgeon because of his father and idolises him. Carlisle supports his son unconditionally and the pair are very close. Esther (de-facto aunt) Esther and Micah have an aunt and nephew relationship. He was raised to respect Esther and view her as family even if technically hes not. Esther is very close to his parents so she was around a lot growing up with her daughter Ivana, Micah's best friend. The pair work together a lot in the Volturi when deciphering the integrity of a guest or prisoner. Trivia *He is a much asked about character. BNC has received many questions/requests to create a child for Carlisle and Esme. *There are fanfictions based on the idea of him. *He has 1 half brother through Esme who is deceased. *He has 8 adoptive siblings although Chloe Elliot is the only legal sibling of Micah, the rest are 'unofficial' adopted siblings. Appearances Category:BNC Category:Cullens Category:Generation 2 Category:Complete